


Tiny Treats 12: Transformers with Pokémon edition

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crack, Crossover, Gen, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crossover sentencefics for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 12: Transformers with Pokémon edition

Even the Pokemon League Champion stopped and stared as Optimus Prime cuddled Snorlax like a stuffed toy.

 

Skywarp liked Grimer and Muk, because they made the best messes and Rumble always got stuck cleaning them up.

 

Rumble liked Raichu best; he could always zap Skywarp out of the air.

 

Prowl would never have chosen the unassuming pokemon himself, but he was glad that Eevee had chosen him--even before he accidentally exposed it to the fire stone.

 

Megatron was determined to have the strongest pokemon possible and was devestated when his Mewtwo was defeated by a mere Gengar.

 

Starscream made noises about becoming the league champ, but all the Decepticons knew his Butterfree wasn't league material.

 

Jazz thought raising pokemon was silly, until he met Whismur outside the radio station jamming to one of his favorite tunes.

 

Reflector did not raise their own pokemon, but they enjoyed selling pictures of the other Decepticons ad their pokemon to the tabloids.

 

Everyone thought Bumblebee would raise Bedrill because of its look, but he much preferred the stealth abilities of the ghosts.

 

When Ironhide met Aron, it was a perfect match that only got better with time.


End file.
